Gillian's blind spot
by Nr.Six
Summary: A goofy one shot, Callian


Hi! This is just a goofy story I wanted to write.

**Gillian's blind spot**

Emily didn't see her father in his office so she made her way over to the study. He had to be there because the door was closed. She froze in her step when she heard voices behind the door.

'Cal! No, not like that!' Gillian uttered heatedly.

Emily's eyes grew big as she shuffled closer to the door to overhear them.

'What?' Her father asked in a lazy tone.

'You have to take it slow.'

'Says who?' Her father's annoyed reply came.

'O please! Cal! This is not the way.' Gillian said irritated.

Emily narrowed her eyes in confusion and placed her ear against the warm wood of the door.

'This is _my_ way.' Cal said as he slouched in his chair and studied her. These were the moments that he really enjoyed.

'And it should be forbidden.' Gillian countered with a passionate voice.

He hid his smile. _If the woman could become so passionate about something like this, he wondered how passionate she would be about things that really mattered._

'Why? Cuz your way is the only way?' He said in a low, angry sounding voice to play along and get her even more riled up.

Emily heard some moving around before they talked further. She could hear an annoyed sigh that was probably Gillian's.

'I'll show you one more time and that is the last time.' Gillian's impatient reply came.

-Silence-

'Are you watching **me**?' Gillian's voice came after a while.

'Yeah luv, sure I'm watching you.' Cal said as he smirked lazily_. She could count on him watching her, every chance he got. _His eyes raked up her figure_. She was wearing one of her dresses. He could never stop fantasizing how she would look underneath those numerous dresses of hers._

_What where they doing?_ Emily thought confused.

'Yes I know that you are watching **me**.' She snapped. 'I'm talking about this! Are you watching this.'

'What are you implying doctor Foster?' Cal asked in a stern voice as he wiggled his eye brows and put his arms on the arm rest of his comfortable chair.

'I'm implying CAL, that you're not paying attention.' She said ever so impatiently.

He couldn't hide his grin this time. _Just a few seconds to go and she'd snap. He was sure of that._ 'You'd be a perfect head mistress, you know that right? All stern and everything. Especially with that wrinkle that appears between your brows, that really gives you a stern look and-'

Cal began as he gestured wildly to her face.

'Cal!' Gillian warned.

'What? I was paying attention to you, just not the way you want me too. That's not my fault is it luv?' He said innocently as he leaned back in his chair again. _He loved bantering with her. It would only take her moments now to lean on her right leg with her body weight_. It's one of the things she did when she felt not understood, defeated or when she felt sad. _Reading her was one of his hobby's. Seeing her little habits, the way she reacted to him. He loved it all._

Gillian made a disgruntled voice.

'I don't know why I still bother!' She snapped as she marched towards the door and opened it in one swift move.

Emily jumped back quickly.

'Emily hi.' Gillian said after which she immediately turned around and marched back to Cal. She snagged something away from Cal's hands with such force that Emily rose her eyebrows in surprise and slight shock.

'That's mine thank you!' Gillian snapped as she marched passed Emily.

'What was that all about?' Emily asked confused as she pointed at Gillian's back.

Cal held up an empty chocolate wrapper. 'She's trying to teach me how to eat chocolate in a Foster way.'

'A Foster way? And what way is that?' Emily asked surprised as she walked in the study and sat in front of her father.

'A silly way, that's for sure.' Cal answered.

Emily noticed how relaxed he looked. She looked back at the way Gillian had gone seconds earlier. _If Gillian only knew what sort of effect she had on him,_ Emily thought wearily. _Gillian was probably the only one who could make her father feel that at ease and relaxed._

'I thought you didn't like chocolate.' Emily began as she lowered her bag on the floor and looked at her father again.

'I don't really.' Cal answered as he shrugged. His eyes studied Emily's face and posture.

'And?' Emily urged.

Cal pulled one side of his lip up shortly as he looked away and then looked back at Emily again. 'It's fun to watch her get riled up about me stealing her chocolate.' He gave his daughter a goofy grin.

Emily's big eyes widened at that, _her dad sometimes really was a child!_ She narrowed her eyes at him. _Or maybe there was more behind this then just teasing Gillian…_

Cal sat forward. 'You know what's the best thing? Taking a big bite of her chocolate right in front of her. She get's this look of horror on her face. And that look isn't because I'm eating her chocolate, no it's because of _the way_ I'm eating her chocolate.'

'And what way is that?' Emily asked intrigued as she bended forward towards her father in interest.

'I'm eating it with big bites. That really get's to her. Every time, can you believe that?' He said as he grinned wickedly at Emily. He put up his hands at her. 'Then she starts to ramble about how you shouldn't take such a big bite: you should take small bites and let it melt on your tongue to savor the flavor or something like that.' Cal said as he made a throwing away gesture after that.

Emily smiled slightly as she shook her head. 'I'm sure she's on to you if it happens any time.'

'I'm not sure, she might be a good shrink but that stuff…' He shook his head. 'It's her weak spot that is. She's got a blind spot for that.'

Emily grinned as she shook her head. 'You're really mean.'

Cal shrugged satisfied. 'It's a really fun way to spend my time when I'm bored.'

'Fun? You're making her feel annoyed. I think you should buy her a new bar of chocolate.'

'Oy.. You're on her side now?' Cal said as he gave Emily a stern look.

'I'm on the side of the innocent people. And Gillian definitely is the innocent one when it comes to you.' Emily said as she stood up.

'Watch your mouth there.' Cal warned as he stood up too.

'Go apologize to her or I'll tell her you're doing this on purpose every time just to get her riled up because you like that so much.' Emily ordered her dad as she pointed at Gillian's desk.

Cal pulled up his lip as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at his daughter. 'Just remember I won't share a secret with you ever again.' Cal threatened his daughter in a mock way.

Emily narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'Okay. I'm going. You're getting so bossy!' Cal snapped as he walked away from Emily. He turned around as he pointed at her. 'And you didn't get that from me!'

Emily shook her head and sighed as she watched her father make his way over to Gillian's.

000

And what did you think?


End file.
